


Mission: Distract Jim

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89





	Mission: Distract Jim

For the ['Summer of Love' fest](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/215803.html) over at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)

Summary/Prompts: Jim sees Bones in a Speedo (or other small-ish) bathing suit for the first time ever. Leonard knows that, knows the effect it will have on Jim, and buys the briefest swim suit he can find. He's cagey like that.

 

 

*~*

“Hey, Bones! You ready?”

 _“Cool your jets, Jim. I'm getting there,”_ Leonard says over the comm.

“Come _on_!” Jim's voice rises into the dangerous level of a full-blown, un-captainly whine. “I've been waiting in the transporter room for ages.”

 _“Dammit, Jim! I can't just up and leave_ your ship's _sick bay_.” Just as Jim's getting antsy, Leonard McCoy is getting close to all-out exasperation, a fairly constant state for him whenever he has to deal with a whiny Jim.

Jim sighs. “If you're not here in thirty seconds, I'm sending a security team to pick you up bodily from sick bay and--”

“Jesus, you infant,” comes Leonard's voice from the door of the transporter room. “I told you I was coming.”

“No, you said you were 'getting there.'” But his face breaks out into a huge smile. “About damn time. Get up here.”

Leonard shifts the duffle bag on his shoulder. “Never thought I'd see the day when _you_ would be so eager to leave the Enterprise.”

Jim has the good grace to look a little sheepish. “It's all that bitching you do about the dangers of artificial light and recycled air that has me yearning for real thing, Bones.”

“Well, it has been a long time since this crew has had some down time and gotten out into a natural environment,” Leonard says, steeping up to the transporter pad. “Pasty white Starship captains need to play in the sunshine.”

Jim leans closer. “And I want to get you alone and naked and play with you.”

Leonard looks away and his cheeks pink. “Stop it,” he says gruffly.

“Five days, a beach, you and me,” Jim whispers with a wicked smile. “Clothing optional.”

“Sunblock not,” Leonard replies.

“If you're the one smearing it all over my body, I can deal.”

Leonard shivers just a little, but catches himself. “Lieutenant!” he barks at the transporter engineer. “Whenever you're ready.”

“Y-yes, sir. Just waiting for captain's orders, sir.”

Jim smiles cheekily at Leonard. “Energize.”

*~*

“Oh, goddammit,” Leonard exclaims as he rifles through his dufflebag. “I think I left my swim suit.”

“What? The red one that goes down to your knees?”

“Yes, that—Jim, what the hell did you do with my swim suit?”

Jim clutches his chest. “You think _I_ did _something_ to your swim suit? I didn't do anything. I was just pointing out that the legs are so long they touch your knees, Bones.” And then he mutters, “What a tragedy, too.”

“I like that swim suit, Jim.” Leonard upends the duffle in a last-ditch effort.

Jim sniffs. “Well, I don't.”

“Could go back to the ship.”

“Nope. All ship command functions have been transferred to the Starfleet base here. No one can get on the ship for the next three days. Including me,” Jim states.

“Really?" That was news. "How do you feel about that?” Leonard comes to sit beside him.

“I'm not happy, but she needs a thorough going over, which is why everyone is off. I can still access everything, but it was a general order from Ship Operations.” Jim looks a little lost at that. “So, here I am. And my girl is up there in someone else's hands.”

Leonard puts his hand on Jim's shoulder. He's sure of Jim's love for him, always, but the _Enterprise_? Well, that's his baby. So Leonard decides he'll do everything he can to distract Jim from the loss over the next few days.

And he knows at least one thing he can do. Leonard heaves a sigh. “I suppose I won't do any swimming this week. I'll just set up a little med clinic in the hotel lobby, get some reading done, and --”

“Oh NO!" Jim exclaims. "We agreed—-no work for at least two days, Bones. That includes reading medical journals. And if people need you, they know they can comm you or the resort's medical office.”

“Well then, what the hell am I supposed to do?” Leonard stands and picks up a PADD from the bed. “Watch you frolic like a damn porpoise?”

Jim laughs. “There's a store in the resort. Just go buy yourself a swim suit!”

Leonard grumbles. “Like I really want to go shopping.” Actually, that's exactly what he wants to do.

“I can do it,” Jim says, standing. “Now where is my credit chip?”

“NO! Absolutely not!” Leonard nearly shouts. “Knowing you, you'd get some damn thong thing that you would wear.”

“Would I do that to you?” Jim's eyes twinkle.

“Yeah, you would. You like my ass way too much.”

“I do,” Jim replies, his face going serious. “Way too much to share it with anyone else.”

Leonard stares at him for a moment, then crosses the room and pulls Jim to him. “Goes for you too, you exhibitionist. Don't like it when you expose your body." He kisses him hard. "Only I should see it. Everything.” He nuzzles Jim's ear lob.

“I know,” Jim murmurs as Leonard's lips slip from his her to nipping at his neck. “I promise. No more Brazilian thongs.”

“Good, because this”--he emphasizes by grabbing and kneading Jim's ass with one hand-- ”is all mine.”

“Yours, Bones,” Jim moans, as he maneuvers them to the bed. “All yours.”

It's another hour before they leave the room.

*~*

Jim is splashing happily in the waves with Chekov and a young female Andorian ensign from Stellar Cartography; she's laughing and squeaking when the waves roil around her legs.

“We do not have oceans on Andoria,” she says.

“Playing in the waves on a warm day is one of the most pleasurable activities on Earth,” Jim tells her, catching her hand as her feet get knocked out from under her. “Whoa, there!”

“The sand disappeared,” she says in delight. “I have studied this phenomena, but it is my first experience with it.”

“It has everything to do with displacement,” Chekov says, taking her free hand. “You hef to step further apart--”

Jim watches the young officers study the waves and sand, and smiles. He looks around—-the beach is populated by members of his crew and a few of the local beings on Oceania II. Some are lounging on chairs under umbrellas; a group of security personnel jog by, running without shoes. Uhura has pulled Spock into the waves; he watches his much warmer-blooded first officer wrap his arms around his slender waist. Uhura tries to cajole him further into the water, but Spock shakes his head.

 _It's good. This is good,_ Jim thinks. He's proud of his hard-working, dedicated crew. _They need this. And so do I. And Bones._

He walks out into the waves again, waving to three engineers who have chased each other into the water. He greets other crew who stroll by, catches a ball thrown by Ensign Golzcak. After fifteen minutes of swimming and floating, he tires of being in the water, and comes up on shore. Walking back to the chairs he's reserved for Leonard and himself, he stops to help Commander Barrie, one of his senior computer techs, put up an umbrella; he picks up a disc—it looks like a Terran Frisbee—and tosses it back to the teams playing a lively game in the sand.

Jim flops down on the chair, and rubs the towel over his body. _Where the hell has Bones run off to?_ he wonders. Shrugging, he stretches out on the comfortable lounge chair and picks up a PADD, intending to read the next chapter in his book on the Napoleonic wars. Within minutes, lulled by the heat and comforting sounds of waves and happy crew, he contentedly falls asleep.

*~*

He awakens slowly, eyes blinking open. He stretches, feeling rested and satisfied. He looks over at the other chair and sees, with delight, evidence that Leonard has finally arrived.

Which means he found a swim suit.

Jim stands and looks around, then starts walking. It's then that he sees his boyfriend's head pop up out of the water. Leonard stands and spots Jim, who is waving. He waves back and rises up out of the water.

And it's then Jim sees him.  
In a bathing suit.  
A very small bathing suit.  
A very small dark, _tight_ bathing. . . brief.

Jim has always loved Leonard's body, worships it every time he sees it, touches it. Leonard keeps himself in good shape: exercises religiously, eats right, drinks more than the recommended daily intake of water. Jim knows that Leonard has long, lean legs, a flat stomach, broad shoulders. He sees him every day in various states of undress.

But watching the water run off those broad shoulders, over clearly defined pecs and defined chest, down the flat stomach that shows just a hint of a six-pack to---

Jim's brain stutters as he takes in just how fucking _gorgeous_ his scholarly doctor boyfriend really is. He knows he's been hitting the gym every single day, but wow, the new work-out regimen sent out by Starfleet Medical has changed his body.

Leonard runs his hands over those well-muscled arms, then shakes his head, dog-like, to clear the water from his short, dark hair. Fine surgeon's hands with slender fingers rub over that flat stomach and the dark patch of hair that leads to--

The swim brief, and it is extremely _brief_ in Jim's opinion, starts well below his belly button, well below. Jim's heart skips a beat as he realizes how tightly the swim brief hugs the curve of Leonard's hip bones, and . . . _Fuuuuck_ The cold water has contracted. . . things, but still, Leonard's _package_ (Jim tries to think of it all as one unit rather than in its individual components _ohgodmostincrediblecockever!!_ ) Jim forces his eyes lower to trim hips and muscular thighs and defined calves.

Leonard McCoy is a study in male perfection, in Jim's opinion.

A wolf-whistle breaks Jim's concentration. Looking around, a frisson of jealousy sparks through him. He sees Leonard give a dismissive wave. “Hey!” Leonard calls out, “you're getting awfully red, Ensign. Got sunblock?”

The culprit shakes his head, and Leonard's easy-going stroll turns to a determined stalk as he leaves the water. “Get over here, then.” he orders. The young ensign ( _O'Grady_ , Jim thinks) comes over. Leonard reaches into a small pile on the beach, puts on a hat, and picks up a canister. “Turn around,” Leonard says, and sprays the sunblock on the young man's back. “Take a cool shower when you return to your room, which should be soon.” He rubs extra on reddened shoulders. “And for God's sake, use more of this, especially if you get back in the water.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don't come crying to me either. You should know better, coming from Florida, O'Grady.”

“Yes, sir.”

Then Leonard turns his back to Jim, who is treated to an excellent view of two of the most firm, perfectly round, smallish buttocks he's ever seen. Leonard has a magnificent ass—Jim knows it well—but covered by the satiny navy blue briefs, wet, and with muscles shifting subtly underneath as Leonard takes small steps around Ensign O'Grady, applying sunblock to the young man's facial features and clavicle, Jim nearly comes at the sight. He suddenly wishes he'd worn a towel or something around his baggy (well, not so baggy any more), mid-thigh, Starfleet-regulation swim shorts.

“Damn fool kids,” he hears Leonard mutter as O'Grady scampers away. “That's the fourth one I've had to remind to use sunblock.” He picks up his t-shirt. “Jim?” he says. “Y'okay?”

Jim is still staring at Leonard, and hasn't realized he's come to stand next to him. “Umm....nice swim suit, Bones. Not exactly regulation.”

“Don't start,” Leonard growls. _Oh, good, he noticed._ “Only thing the store had. Damn thing is way too clingy. It's too low. It rides up in the--mmph!”

Jim takes Leonard in his arms and smothers the complaints with a passionate kiss. Leonard pushes him back. “What the hell? We don't--you know I don't--”

“Just claiming what's mine,” Jim whispers, not breaking eye contact. “Bones, every person out here is looking at you.”

“Yeah, because their _captain_ just kissed me like a horny teenager,” Leonard hisses.

“No, Bones, they're looking at you.”

Leonard rolls his eyes. “Kid, it ain't me they're--”

“Oh, no, Bones. It is most definitely you. And if they aren't, you need to check them for a pulse.” Jim swallows hard. “Fuck, you look fabulous.”

There's another wolf-call. “Stop that,” Leonard roars. “Spock, control your girlfriend.”

Spock merely raises one eyebrow in response, which Uhura grins at them. “Nice suit, Leonard,” she says.

He waves her off, but Jim can't help notice he's blushing furiously. “Stupid suit,” he grumbles.

Jim takes his hand, and pulls him back to their chairs. “We're leaving,” Jim announces.

“Why?” Leonard asks. “I've only been here a half an hour.”

“That long? Why didn't you wake me up?” Jim gathers up his towel, shirt and PADD.

“Because you looked so peaceful. Never disturb sleeping babies and overworked Starship captains on shore leave, I always say.”

“Well, I'm awake, and seeing you like this has make me horny, and I gotta have you now, Bones.” Jim says. “I gotta put my hands on your ass.”

“Oh for—-you just did that about two hours ago.”

“Two hours ago you weren't wearing that!”

“Two hours ago I wasn't wearing _anything_ but a smile.”

Jim stops. “Oh my god, you just made a sex joke.”

“Yes, Jim, I know. Two hours ago I _had_ sex. With you.”

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Jim blurts out.

“Would you stop that? Fine—-make a deal with you.” Leonard puts his hands on his hips, which only causes Jim to shudder again. “You listening? Let's stay for another two hours, and then we'll go back and you can put your hands wherever you want. I'll even leave the suit on.”

“Don't think I can make it that long. One hour.”

Leonard heaves a sigh. “Fine. But I get to chuck you into the water. And”--he leans closer--”if we go out far enough no one will see me get your trunks off and give you a hand job you will never forget.” His eyes narrow and glow.

Jim stares at him. “Last one in the water is a rotten egg!” And he takes off running.

“Infant,” Leonard mutters affectionately. _Mission accomplished_ , he thinks.

*~*


End file.
